Sonic's Comic issue 1
Script Tails: It is 99% ok. It will be 100% if you give me your power ring Sonic: Ok! (Gives Tails the the power ring) Tails: It is now 100% ok. You are ready to go! Sonic: Ok Tails! Sonic: So long Tails! (Sonic waves at Tails) Tails: See you later Sonic! (Sonic gets into Death Egg) Sonic: I better find Sal before she attacks Mobius again. And something tells me she is near me. (Sonic looks behind him and see's Robo Sally) Sonic: Hey Sal! (Sally grabs Sonic and throws him in the Roboticizer) Sonic: Sally! Sal Don't! (Tails burst into the room) Sonic: Tails Tails: Thats Right Sonic! Eggman: Attack Robo Sally!!! Sally: YES MASTER! Sonic: Uh oh here comes Sal! Tails: Don't worry Sonic! Sonic: Why? Tails: I have a plan! Sally: YOUR GAME IS OVER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! Sonic: Sal No!!!!!! (Tails jumps on Sally) Eggman: What!?!?!? Sonic: Sally? Sally: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BEAT MY TODAY HEDGEHOG! Sonic: I don't think so metal head! Eggman: ATTACK YOU PIECE OF JUNK! Sally: PEICE OF JUNK! EH! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PEICE OF JUNK?! Eggman: er.................... Sally: HMPH! ALRIGHT I WILL ATTACK THE HEDGEHOG YOU COW FACE! Eggman: Shut Up and Attack! (Sonic sneaks of) Tails: Sonic! This is not part of the plan! Sonic: SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tails: Don't shh me Sonic Hedgehog! Sonic: Oi Sally! (Sally looks at Sonic) Sally: ATTACK! (Sonic grabs Sally and throws her in the Roboticizer) Eggman: NOOOOOOOO! Sally: Sonic? (Suprised) SONIC?! Sonic: Lets Go Sal! (Sonic, Sally and Tails sneak of) Sonic: Here we are Sal. Home Sweet Home! Tails:It is good you can rule Mobius again Sonic: Lets Go Sal! (Sally kisses Sonic and Sonic kissis her back and they start talking) Second Story Script: Intro: In Mobius Tails is walking along the forest is Sonic's sidekick Tails Fiona: TAAAAAAAAAAILS! Tails: FIONA! Fiona: Of corse it is me, I have broke up with Scrooge. I now love you! Cream: Tails! Tails: Oh hi Cream! Fiona: Forget her It is now me and you Tails: ............ Fiona: So.. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Tails:............ Fiona: You love Cream don't you? Tails:............................ Fiona: Who do you love?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Tails: ..................... Cream: Leave Tails alone! (Fiona Pushs Cream) Fiona: We will have a fight! Cream: No! Fiona: YES! Cream: NO.. (Fiona pushes Cream) Fiona: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (Cream starts Crying) Fiona: Cry Baby! Cream: I hope you win the fight! NOT!!! Sonic: Cream don't cry. We will win the the fight anyway! Cream: Whats up doc?* Editor: *We have heard that before loads of times (Fiona punchs, kicks, hits,smakes and jumps on Cream) Fiona: Hah! Loser! (Tails see's Cream) Tails: CREAM! Fighters: Eh?! Tails: Fiona what have you done? Fiona: Don't care about it. It is only a cut! Tails: Go away! (Tails runs of crying everyone follows him exept Fiona and Scrooge) Sally: What has happend? Knuckles: I can't be! Shadow: WHAT? Blaze: No! (Fiona goes up to Tails) Tails: You have broke my heart twice now Fiona! We have had enough! Leave Mobius! NOW! Fiona: NO! ( Both Fiona and Tails burst into tears) Cream: Tails Tails: Cream! (Tails and Cream hug eachover) Fiona: Tails! Tails! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Fiona runs off crying) Fiona: Be with Cream. I don't even care what you think or do ! You will love me one day Tails! Tails: Cream! I love you Cream: I love you too (Tails and Cream hug and kiss) Fiona: I'll be back! Category:Sonic's Comic issues